desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Felix Bergman
'''Felix Bergman' was an art critic and gallery owner, whom Susan encountered while taking art classes taught by Andre Zeller. Story Felix is invited to Andre's art studio to assess the student's work. Felix insults all the students with his remarks and Susan stands up to him and refuses to listen to his cruel comments. However, he falls in love with her painting of Alejandro's burial. Andre is annoyed, but he can benefit if Susan lets her paintings be displayed in Felix's gallery. Naturally, Susan does not want this to happen, but she does not have a choice - Andre and Felix decide to go behind her back and display them anyway. Days later, at his office, Susan anxiously edges in and says hello to him and asks if he remembers her, while he’s sat at his desk. The moment Felix sees Susan he stands up and says he obviously remembers her, as she sold 5 paintings in 20 minutes of her first art exhibition. He then asks if she’s come to “revel in her glory”, but she tells him she’s in a rough spot at the moment; this concerns Felix. He asks if she’s thinking of committing suicide to leave him some work to sell. However, Susan tells him she just needs her money from the paintings. Felix tells her that he’s just started on the paperwork and it should be ready within four or six weeks, but Susan says she needs it immediately because she has to leave Fairview for a while. This intrigues Felix, so he tries to guess what’s forcing her to leave. Susan explains that she can’t say what it is, but she just needs the money. Felix then awkwardly explains he’s currently having a cash flow problem so she’ll get the money in eight to ten weeks, upsetting Susan. As Felix leads Susan to the door, she tells him it’s really important, so he says he’ll do what he can. As she leaves, he calls her his “mysterious little housewife”. A while later, at the Delfino house, the doorbell rings. Susan answers to find Felix proudly holding her check; she’s overjoyed to see it. Felix then raises his arm to try and keep the money out of reach as he tries to make a deal, but because of his height, Susan grabs it with ease. Felix then enters the house and continues to explain that he has a proposition. He tells her than she’s got something that makes her a great artist, maybe talent or mental illness. He explains that Fairview is not the proper place for her to develop her skills, so he suggests moving her to New York City. Susan seems reluctant and says she needs to move away for a few weeks. Felix explains what would happen if she moved to New York, but Susan expresses her worry for her family, mainly MJ. Felix tells her New York have the best public schools in the world. Susan, still seeming reluctant, tries to politely turn Felix’s offer down again. However, he then asks what’s keeping her in Fairview, making her realize not much is. Felix tells her to think it over and then explains if she turns his offer down, he’ll know she’s got mental illness. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 808 18.png Promo 808 19.png Promo 808 22.png Category:Season 8 characters Category:Guest characters Category:LGBT characters